The Princess of Curses
by NeverendingOcean
Summary: Reiko Kanazuki is not an average rich high-class girl. People were intimidated by her reputation as a member of the Black Magic Club and she was fine with it. Until she met him. A small cute insight on Kanazuki, when she was first introduced into the manga in chapter 41, and her relationship with Mitsukuni (Honey). Constructive criticism is appreciated and no flames please!


**Author's Note:** Hello! Once again, I became bitten by the love bug for this pairing... It was completely accidental, considering how I just randomly decided to check out pictures of Ouran Highschool Host Club and then a whole wave of nostalgia crashed into me. I just had to write this piece (although I am supposed to be finishing my homework which is due tomorrow) since my love for HoneyxReiko has instantly been revived. For this certain story, I wanted to write a different way than normally: a simple style mainly since I did not give myself time to really flesh out the specific scenarios that would pop into my mind. Typically, I would have pondered more on how these characters would interact with each other and due to an overwhelming imagination, I would be forced to BLAST all of them onto paper. This time, I basically wrote it in a whim. Due to a press for time, I hope that these characters were not too OOC as I didn't really bother to check back to make sure but hopefully you guys will enjoy reading this!

Once again, I own nothing!

* * *

Reiko Kanazuki is not an average rich high-class girl.

She knew this fact even before she found herself enhanced by the wonders of black magic.

Having an immensely shy personality did not add onto her popularity or normality for that matter.

However, since she was so different from everyone else, people were intimidated by her reputation as a member of the Black Magic Club.

At first, she was fine with the isolation that other people normally gave her.

As long as she had her club and her curses, she could deal with her rather lonely life.

It wasn't until she tripped over a conspicuously placed rabbit stuffed animal that her life would be changed.

She encountered the bright and happy boy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

The person who offered her his hand with a brilliant smile that made her face flush red.

At that moment, he introduced a shining light into her life.

It blinded her completely, making her feel lost and confused.

How could this have happened?

How could a single person have this kind of effect on her?

Could it be a curse?

At the time, it made sense to Reiko, at least in her mind.

There was no other explanation.

For a strange reason, this curse impelled her to curse Haninozuka the same way that he has done to her.

Not one to dismiss the unique powers coming from the curse, she felt determined to steal his soul.

There was no other way.

Curses must be the only way in order to reciprocate the curse that has been placed upon her.

Soon, she learned that she may have pushed a little too far with her curses.

Regretting her rude actions, she felt ashamed.

She learned that maybe curses were not the way to go.

Maybe just talking to Haninozuka would be enough to allow her to reciprocate what he has done to her.

As weeks went by, she felt the curse that has been casted upon her growing worse and worse.

Although they have been engaged with much more conversations than before, she found that the curse was still there, but stronger than before.

She felt herself blushing much more whenever she was in his presence.

Her breaths seemed shorter whenever she saw him and her mind felt more frazzled as she engages into a conversation with him.

It drove her to the point where she was back to square one; casting a few simple curses in order to get a date with Haninozuka.

It seemed so much simpler to deal with the curse with another curse.

It was not until numerous failed curses with the help of Fujioka and the Hitachiin twins that it was absolutely not a curse.

**She was in love.**

After talking with Fujioka, she managed to summon enough courage to ask Haninozuka out on a date.

_Would you like to eat popcorn with me at the movie theater?_

From that point on, there was a major shift in their relationship.

They met up with each other more often outside of school, and ate various sweets and desserts in the Host Club as they chatted endlessly about random things that came up into their minds.

Many people were shocked at this revelation.

How could a member of the Black Magic Club be involved with the cutest, brightest member of the Host Club?

Countless people have rushed over to the Host Club to revel in one of the most interesting combinations ever to have formed.

Of course, Kyouya Ootori was rather pleased with the increase of profit rushing in.

However, that did not stop a few stray rumors that formed around the newly formed pair.

_Could it be that Kanazuki cursed Haninozuka into liking her?_

_Well, last month, she did try doing those weird love curses on him…_

_Oh yeah! I remember seeing Kanazuki lying around on the floor with a plate of cake tied to her hand…_

_How creepy!_

_It makes sense… There is no way that he could have liked her on his own…._

_Yeah… I don't see what he sees in her either…_

Of course, whenever Reiko turned her head around, those gossipers would pale.

They would never dare talk badly in front of her, especially since they know that she could curse them to the world's end.

She was not the future president of the Black Magic Club for nothing.

Nor was she infamously known as the Princess of Curses for nothing as well.

Eventually, the rumors came to a complete end when Haninozuka found out about them.

He shamelessly scolded the gossipers for judging his relationship with her and for gossiping about her.

Specifically when a few rumors became rather nasty, he did not hesitate to release a much darker side of him that rivaled the wrath of the Shadow King.

She was grateful for his help but it didn't help stop the doubts that sprouted in her mind.

Why did Haninozuka like her?

She is dark.

He is bright.

Why did he bother talking to such a strange girl like her?

Why would he be so nice?

These thoughts would dart back and forth in her mind constantly.

Unknowingly, she completely immersed herself into her thoughts.

It wasn't until she heard Haninozuka's voice that snapped her out of her own little world.

She tried her best to remain the same as she has always been before.

However, he was very observant of her strange behavior.

Hoping to shoo away her doubts, he reassured her that he did not care what her hobbies were or what people thought of her.

He would like her the way she is.

And he would never change a single thing about her.

Feeling more at ease, she gave him a small smile.

Although she felt better, she just could not set aside all of the doubts that she had.

Noticing her still hesitant expression to fully believe his words, he enveloped his hand with hers.

With a bright smile and a loving expression on his face as he held her hand, Reiko felt those negative thoughts drift away instantly.

Looking into his brown eyes, her lips cracked into an honest smile.

And as she pressed back, she saw his expression brighten even more.

As they walked through the school corridors together, one thing became absolute.

**They were both in love.**

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoy the story and it would be GREATLY appreciated to leave constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing or the characterization of these characters! And maybe if my imagination kicks in again, I'll be able to pump out another story to add onto this... But who knows?

Thanks again!


End file.
